


Strunk

by imonacastieltohell



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, It's basically the song, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Steve Gets Over It, Steve swears, Strunk - Die Antwoord, Tony Accepts His Feelings, kinda OOC, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonacastieltohell/pseuds/imonacastieltohell
Summary: Oh, love. Lovey love, love, love, love, love, love. Makes you feel so trippy. It's like being stoned and drunk at the same time. Strunk. All day, every day.





	Strunk

Oh, _love_. Lovey love, love, love, love, love, love. Makes you feel so... _trippy_. It's like being stoned and drunk at the same time. _Strunk_. All day, every day.

 

 

 

 

 

I can't _believe_ Rhodes is making me this. I feel like a child about to being lectured.

 

My best friend dragged me against my will to this conference room and is probably thinking about tying me to the chair because _according to him_ the only thing that will help me is talk.

 

 

"Well," He spoke after the brief silence that followed the moment we enter the room "I noticed that you are... emotionally constipated. It's maybe the second time in my life that I've seen you like this."

 

"I don't know Rhodey" I sank a bit more in my chair, resigned, I knew I would have to confront this soon or later "This is... this is something big. It's, I don't know, _weird_."

 

He was just looking at me and said nothing. Ok, here it comes, the emotional throw up, there's no coming back now. 

 

"He makes me feel like everyday it's Saturday, you know? I go to sleep, wake up, and it's Saturday again."

 

Rhodes whistled.

 

"I'm a business man, Rhodey, a _bussy_ man. Always traveling around the world, and now I'm fucked up by the _kindest_ hot guy"

 

"You really are fucked up. What's the plan?"

 

"Now, all I really wanna do, it's get on a plane and go visit him. _Fly close to the sun."_ The words came out of my mouth before I could process how sappy did that sound " _Jesus,_ what's going on."

 

Oh my God I'm so strunk. Stone drunk. _Oh fuck._

 

 

//

 

 

Again alone in my room, staring at the fucking telephone.

 

Is this for real or are you just playing games?

 

I haven't heard from you in _days_.

 

You told me you wanted to be mine. Looked into my eyes and promised me the world.

 

Tell me, is this really true romance?

 

I didn't think he was, was he really just trying to get in my pants?

 

Natasha, my best friend and roommate, bursted abruptly in my room, interrupting my pathetic cries.

 

"Ok, big guy," I hear her talking while opening the curtains, I thought it was night "youare going to get up. _Now."_

With a strength, which I'm amazed of even after all this years, she takes away the blankets I was trapped in (a  _sadness and self-loathing cocoon,_ as she calls it) making me see the sunlight for the first time in who knows how long.

 

I sit up running a hand through my hair feeling how messy it is, and look up to Natasha, waiting to see which reason will she give me now to convince me to get up.

 

"Listen, Clint came back from Budapest so he's going to throw a party and it's gonna be _big_. You know. _Clint Barton big." The_  serious tone she was using changed to a friendly one "And of course, we are invited, so it's a perfect time for you to get out and socialize a bit."

 

She smiled sweetly at me.

 

"I don't know, Nat." I scratched the back of my head. Nothing could stop the speech that is coming.

 

"Oh come on, do you really want to spend the rest of your life crying about some jerk?"

 

"I'm not crying."

 

"Not the point, Stevie." She sat on the bed next to me and started to run her hands through mi hair in a somehow maternal way "I want you to be happy, have some fun. That asshole doesn't deserve you."

 

"But, I thought... it was so real."

 

"Yes, I know, you've told me. But," She stood up, the mom switch™ off again "it doesn't matter now. Come on, let's get you something to wear to the party, ok?"

 

She waited in front of the bed. We stared into each other eyes. She, waiting for my answer and me, analyzing pros and cons of going out.

 

"You know what?" I said as I got off the bed "you're right, I need fresh air."

 

Her smile growing with every step i took towards her.

 

"I knew you could, big boy" she said walking to the door with me following close behind.

 

When she was out I stayed in, closed the door and put on the lock.

 

"I don't want to fucking go" I said quietly to the door, knowing she still was on the other side.

 

Fuck your pinky promises, playboy.

 

Steal my heart and then leave?

 

I don't know how could I fall for you.

 

I thought I passed through your i-dont-care-about-anything-but-me façade.

 

But it's just who you are, right?

 

I can't believe it.

 

I feel so pathetic ~~ _aly lonely._~~

 

Help me Lord, I'm so strunk. Fucked up. _Love drunk._

_//_

"You know what, Rhodes?" We were waiting for the elevator, our conversation already finished and I felt more light "Love... lifts you up, like an eagle."

 

"Wow." We both knew how fucking _cheesy_ that was.

 

"And him. He is so _nice_. He is so _natural_. So _sexy_."

 

He just laughed while shaking his head and the doors opened.

 

 

//

 

 

"Hey Nat" I had dragged myself out of the room and joined her with a cup of coffee in the kitchen "Love fucks you up."

 

"Believe me I know, buddy" She arched an eyebrow and took a sip.

 

"Like an evil angel _."_ I stared down at my coffee "He was so _cool_. But the playboy just told fucking lies."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry you had to read that poorly written thing


End file.
